Blood heirs
by LauraGrangerLupin
Summary: Con un destino que afrontar, la derrota de Voldemort no recaía solamente en las manos de Harry, dos personas más le ayudaran hacer frente al lado oscuro, con un señor tenebroso más fuerte que nunca.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Harry potter y sus personajes perteneces a J_** ** _. K. Rowling_**

 _ **Prólogo**_

 _-¡Godric! ¡Resiste, iré por las pociones de Helga y los curare a ambos!_

 _-Ya es tarde Rowena... Ya no hay nada por hacerse._

 _-¡¿Pero que cosas dices?! Buscare las pociones y volveré._

 _Godric no hizo nada por retener a Rowena que presurosa se dirigió al castillo. Con las fuerzas que le quedaban el fundador de la casa Griffindor se levanto del suelo y arrastrando los pies se acerco a aquel cuerpo que estaba al lado del gran árbol cerca del lago negro que se encontraba iluminado por la luna creciente._

 _-Helga..._

 _Recostó_ _su espalda sobre la superficie de madera mientras colocaba a la mujer sobre su regazo, mientras ella se acomodaba sobre su hombro._

 _-Lo lamento... prometí... -más sin embargo la lagrimas hicieron acto de presencia impidiéndole seguir hablando._

 _Helga poso su mano sobre la mejilla de Godric mientas se alejaba un poco para poder verlo bien._

 _-No debes culparte de nada..._

 _-No pude protegerte -Se recriminó._

 _-Hiciste todo lo que pudiste... y más._

 _Sin poder estar mucho tiempo así Helga volvió a apoyarse sobre el hombro de Godric._

 _-No fue suficiente._

 _-Deja ya esa tozudez Gryffindor..._

 _Aquel comentario hubiera hecho sonreír a Godric si no fuera porque Helga se encontraba sollozando para ese entonces, quiso disculparse una vez más pero la fundadora de la casa hufflepuff hablo nuevamente acallandolo._

 _-Quiero pasar... mis últimos momentos contigo... sin ningún arrepentimiento..._

 _Para ese momento Helga se encontraba con dificultades para hablar, su respiración se hacía más pesada y lenta._

 _-No hables, tienes que..._

 _-Quiero pedirte... un último deseo -volvió a interrumpir-. ¿Podrías... podrías besarme una última vez?_

 _Godric no respondió, no dijo nada, nuevamente no pudo evitar dejar correr lagrimas por su rostro, sabiendo que no quedaba mucho para que sus vidas se apagaran se encontró deseando que la vida de ella hubiera sido tan feliz y perfecta como había sido la de él a su lado._

 _La acurruco sobre su brazo para poder verla a los ojos ambarinos que tanto le gustaban, se encontraba con su usual peinado elegante todo despeinado y tenía heridas repartidas por su rostro, sin embargo Godric no podría haberla visto más hermosa con aquella tenue sonrisa dirigida a él._

 _Lentamente se acercó para darle lo que sería su último beso._

 _ **...**_

 _Rowena corría entre los pasillos del castillo evitando mirar los cuerpos sin vida que se encontraban esparcidos por los corredores._

 _Dando grandes bocanadas de aire intento hacer caso omiso al dolor de su costado donde la sangre salía copiosamente. Debía llegar rápidamente a donde Helga guardaba las pociones, necesitaba la poción para heridas y la esencia de díctamo y el antídoto para venenos comunes, pudo ver efectos de algún veneno en Helga, quizás seria mejor llevar algún bezoar pero no estaba segura de que donde se dirigía hubiera alguno y definitivamente no tenía el tiempo suficiente para ir a buscar uno en su estudio._

 _Por fin llego al despacho de Helga y rápidamente se dirigió a los estantes de las pociones buscando las necesitadas por sus colores específicos sin darse cuenta que podría buscarlas más rápido si leía los nombres que estaban colocados abajo._

 _Sin embargo antes de siquiera poder agarrar alguna de las pociones pudo sentir como alguien entraba a la recamara. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta conjurando un protego que la escudo del hechizo de desarme, dejándola más débil de lo que ya se encontraba._

 _-Que cobarde, atacando por la espalda ¿No tienes honor, Salazar?_

 _-Honor, ¿De que sirve el honor? Ya viste como Gryffindor terminó._

 _-No eres quien para decir eso en tu estado._

 _Y efectivamente Slytherin se encontraba en pobres condiciones, su ropa estaba toda roída, su elegante y largo cabello negro que usualmente llevaba agarrado a una coleta baja estaba todo desgreñado, y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre en varios sectores, sin embargo la herida que más llamaba la atención de Rowena era la que estaba causando que su rostro estuviera manchado de sangre recorriendo su ojo izquierdo hasta la mandíbula. Era increíble que aún pudiera permanecer en pie y aún más lanzarle aquel hechizo de desarme. Ella se encontraba muy mal, pero él debería estar inconsciente ya._

 _Con un fluido movimiento de varita volvió a atacar a Rowena quien ya no tenía ni siquiera fuerzas para levantar la suya. El impacto hizo que se estrellara contra el estante a sus espaldas cayendo junto con ella una gran cantidad de pociones haciendo un ruido estridente al chocar contra el piso que ensordeció su propia caída._

 _Tardo unos minutos en intentar orientarse nuevamente e intentar reincorporarse, sin embargo todo lo que pudo hacer fue recostarse contra la dura superficie de la pared._

 _Estaba demasiado cansada ya, solo tenía ganas de cerrar los ojos y descansar un rato, unos minutos para reponer por lo menos un poco de fuerzas para seguir adelante._

 _Abrió_ _los ojos abruptamente (ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando los había cerrado) al sentir como alguien acariciaba su rostro, delante suyo se encontraba arrodillado Salazar. Rápidamente aparto su mano mirándolo con todo el odio que fue capaz._

 _-No me toques... ni siquiera te atrevas a tocarme... perdiste ese derecho hace mucho tiempo._

 _Y a pesar de lo que ella pensaba iba a hacer a continuación (como golpearla por ejemplo) no hizo nada más que alejarse un poco de su persona, sin embargo no se levanto, seguía ahí inclinado sin dejar de mirarla. La incertidumbre ciertamente la estaba matando._

 _-Si vas a matarme... mátame de una vez -Salazar simplemente suspiro, como desilusionado._

 _-Realmente no se que hacer contigo -confesó pensativo._

 _-Sabes que moriré, aún si tu no haces nada... ya es tarde para mi._

 _-Podría salvarte..., si me lo pides._

 _Y nuevamente hizo ademan de posar su mano en el rostro de Rowena, pero esta vez ella no se lo impidió, permitió su actuar incuso al ver como él se inclinaba lentamente hacía ella._

 _-Podría darte todo si te quedaras a mi lado._

 _Y segundos después la beso intentando profundizar un poco el beso al sentir como ella le respondió, sin embargo segundos después se alejo rápidamente chocando contra una mesa cayendo ambos al suelo._

 _Rowena veía como Salazar observaba el vidrio en su muslo que se apresuro a sacar, la sangre en seguida empezó a salir a una velocidad alarmante. Syletherin miro con odio a Rowena, ella sin embargo le sonrió con pocas fuerzas._

 _-No tardaras mucho... en desangrarte Salazar. La herida va directo a la arteria femoral._

 _Él no se levanto, seguía mirándola, miraba como ella cerraba los ojos, viendo sus últimos momentos, como se alejaba de él, por que sabía que fueran donde fueran después de dar su último aliento no irían juntos._

 _-No creas... que escaparas de mi tan fácilmente... Rowena._

 _Nuevamente ella abrió los ojos entornandolos para enfocar bien la vista que ya estaba empezando a ser borrosa._

 _-Sabes que te encontrare... Dondequiera que vallas._

 **...**

 **Bueno, este es un pequeño prólogo de mi primera historia de Harry Potter que espero les haya gustado ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**_

 _ **Capitulo 1**_

-¡Ginny!

-¿Harry?

El recién nombrado paro unos segundos para tomar un poco de aire.

-Te he estado buscando por todos lados...

-Lo lamento -dijo deteniendo el sermón que Harry pretendía darle-. Simplemente me pareció un lindo lugar para ver las estrellas ¿no te parece que el lago le da un toque mágico a la vista?

-Por supuesto que sí.

Él no aparto ni un segundo la vista de Ginny provocando un ligero sonrojo en ésta al percatarse que Harry no dejaba de mirarla embobado. Al ver que aquello continuaba dejo escapar una ligera risa.

-¿Te quedaras ahí mirándome toda la noche?

Harry por fin reacciono y sonriendo se sentó a un lado de Ginny y ambos se recostaron contra el único árbol que allí había.

-Verdaderamente es una vista maravillosa.

Ambos veían al hermoso cielo estrellado que se reflejaba en el lago de Hogwarts. Harry aproximo un poco más a Ginny hacia él y posiciono el brazo sobre los hombros de ella ocasionando que se recostara contra Harry, ambos se encontraban ligeramente sonrojados. Pronto el cómodo silencio que había entre ellos fue roto por el chico de la cicatriz.

-Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto.

-¿mmm, a que te refieres?

-Me refiero a esto, a nosotros, tarde demasiado en darme cuenta que...

-Harry... -Ginny volvió a interrumpirlo desasiendo la cómoda posición en la que estaban para mirarlo a los ojos-. Eso no tiene importancia ahora.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en que perdimos mucho tiempo... y como están las cosas...

-No hablemos de eso ahora, olvídate de Voldemort Harry, por favor, solo por esta noche olvidémonos de todo.

Harry le sonrió tiernamente y tomando valentía y olvidándose de su timidez se acerco para darle un beso a su novia.

 ** _..._**

Hermione se encontraba - _como no_ \- en la biblioteca adelantando tarea para transformaciones, sin embargo se detuvo al ver lo tarde que era, faltaba poco para la medianoche. Sorprendida de lo rápido que el tiempo había pasado se apresuro a guardar todo y se dirigió hacia la torre de Gryffindor, en esos momentos agradecía ser premio anual y poder caminar a tan altas horas de la noche por el castillo sin llegar a tener posibles consecuencias.

Iba caminando por los desiertos pasillos cuando de pronto trastabillo provocando que se sostuviera con la fría pared de piedra, estaba comenzando a marearse. Intento cerrar los ojos para deshacerse de la molesta sensación, pero al abrirlos la cosa empeoro veía todo borroso a su alrededor, segundos después no pudo evitar caer de rodillas al piso aún sosteniéndose de la áspera superficie. Intento nuevamente cerrar los ojos, estaba segura que en pocos segundos terminaría desmayándose. Al abrirlos se sorprendió de ver la silueta de una persona no muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba, sin embargo no podía vislumbrarlo muy bien, apenas y podía ver los contornos de la túnica verde escarlata que aquella persona llevaba. Trato de ver con claridad el rostro de aquella persona entornando los ojos, sin embargo segundos después no pudo evitar perder todas las fuerzas y desmallarse.

 ** _..._**

Voldemort se encontraba en su estudio, acababa de despachar a dos inútiles de sus mortifagos que no eran capaces de darle información útil de absolutamente nada. Estaba pensando seriamente que si en dos días no eran capaces de revertir aquello los desaparecería de la faz de la tierra cuando de pronto se encontró sintiéndose raro, de pronto empezaba a hacer demasiado calor. Segundos después cayó al piso preso del dolor, era insoportable, como si estuviera quemándose vivo. Vio sorprendido su mano, ambas... su piel se desgarraba, se desquebrajaba. Aquello era como si estuviera... ¿Mudando de piel? No pudo evitar que un grito desgarrador saliera de su garganta desgarrándola.

Su magia se descontrolaba, pudo escuchar como los vidrios se rompían a causa de aquello. Segundos después un nuevo grito se dejo escuchar.

 ** _..._**

Harry miraba a una dormida Ginny recargada sobre él, se veía realmente tierna dormida, sin embargo y a pesar de lo mucho que disfrutaba verla dormir debían regresar a la sala común, era demasiado tarde. Cuando se disponía a ello pudo sentir de pronto como su mano se acalambraba impidiendo que la moviera. Esa desagradable sensación se esparció como pólvora sobre todo su cuerpo. Quiso hablar, despertar a Ginny con un grito o algo, sin embargo su voz no salía y cuando estaba pensando que las cosas no podían ir peor sintió repentinamente como si de pronto un camión hubiera chocado contra su cabeza y a su cicatriz empezó a arder como los mil demonios combinándose con un terrible dolor de cabeza provocando que se desmayara segundos después.

 ** _..._**

 _Ginny se alarmo al estar de pronto rodeada de una oscuridad tan densa que no podía ver siquiera sus propias manos. Sin embargo todo eso cambio tan repentinamente que no pudo evitar echarse para atrás tambaleándose un poco. Se encontraba de pronto con una vista nada alentadora. Frente suyo había un campo de lo que hubiera sido un hermoso césped si este no hubiera estado lleno de sangre y cuerpos esparcidos por todos lados._

 _-¡Nooo!_

 _Se sobresalto al escuchar aquel grito, estaba tan inmersa mirando el suelo que no había visto que en medio de aquella horrible vista habían cuatro personas con vestimentas que nada tenian que ver con la época de Ginny._

 _La única mujer Weasley vio sorprendida que dos de los allí presentes se encontraban en realmente lamentables condiciones, sin embargo la persona de verde que sostenía una espada en su mano derecha (que a Ginny se le hacía curiosamente familiar) y la varita en su mano izquierda se encontraba en mejores condiciones que su contrincante._

 _-¡Godric!_

 _La mujer que había pronunciado aquel nombre había sido la misma a la que Giny escucho gritar anteriormente. Sorprendida de escuchar aquel afamado nombre se pregunto si aquella persona tenía algo que ver con la casa a la que ella pertenecía._

 _-¡He ganado Godric!_

 _Ya demasiado curiosa se acerco a aquellas personas que parecía no podían verla para observarlos mejor._

 _Al acercarse se quedo realmente sin habla. ¡Aquel a quien ellos llamaban Godric tenía realmente un parecido increíble con Harry! Viendo a las demás personas pudo ver que aquella que había gritado era de hecho una increíble replica de ella misma. Y un poco alejada de los tres se encontraba la que parecía una enfurecida Hermione. Retrocedió dos pasos al ver aterrorizada que la persona de verde era de hecho Tom Riddle._

 _Lo siguiente que sucedió fue tan repentino que Ginny vio lo que sucedía demasiado tarde._

 _Su réplica se había lanzado precipitadamente entre Godric y el otro hombre provocando que a quien atravesara la espada (que pudo reconocer al fin como la espada de Gryffindor) en manos de Tom fuera a ella. Ginny se quedo sin aliento, y ambas cayeron de rodillas al suelo, sin embargo ella ya no prestaba atención a lo que la rodeaba, con ambas manos en el suelo para sostenerse empezó a escupir sangre, sentía como si a quien le hubieran atravesado fuera a ella y el alarmante sangrado en su abdomen como el horrible dolor se lo confirmaban._

-¡Ahhhhhhh! -Ginny se reincorporo de la cama de la enfermería con un grito aterrador acompañado de una ola de magia que destrozaron todos los ventanales del lugar.

Aquella gran descarga de magia que había roto cada vidrio de la habitación persistía aún como fuertes ventiscas, causando que al entrar alarmada a la recamara el sombrero de Poppy saliera volando a destino desconocido.

-¡Señorita Weasley!

Ginny, aún se encontraba en estado de shock teniendo la vista fija sobre su regazo. Poppy sabía que para que la pelirroja dejara de expulsar aquellas grandes olas de magia debía de tranquilizarla, sin embargo se dio cuenta que si debía hacer algo tenía que hacerlo rápido al ver como las sabanas se manchaban de sangre a una velocidad alarmante. La ayuda llego rápidamente siendo Dumbledore que con un rápido movimiento de varita dejo a Ginny inconsciente una vez más. El lugar volvió a su tranquilidad de siempre segundos después.

Rápidamente madame Pomfrey se apresuro a un lado de la camilla de la chica para verificar su estado y la causa del sangrado.

-Poppy ¿Que ha pasado?

-No lo sé Dumbledore, escuche un gran estruendo y cuando entre... Bueno, usted lo ha visto director... Por dios...

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tiene una gran herida en el estomago -y a continuación procedió a pasar la varita sobre la herida-. Santo cielo... ¡rápido, director llame al profesor Snape, necesito de unas pociones! ¡Tiene un traumatismo abdominal!

Rápidamente Dumbledore salió de la enfermería y mando a Snape a traer todas las pociones que Poppy le había dicho que necesitaba con urgencia.

* * *

 **Hola, lamento haber tardado tanto en poner el capitulo, empece la facultad y estoy un poco ocupada :p**

 **Espero que les este gustando el comienzo de esta historia y sigan teniendo ganas de ver como va la cosa :D**

 **Muchas gracias por haber dejado Reviews, de verdad, realmente dan ganas de continuar con esto, aunque a decir verdad no estoy muy segura a donde quiero llegar, pero ya veré sobre la marcha :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**_

 _ **Capitulo 2**_

Hermione abrió los ojos sobresaltada con la respiración acelerada. Al tranquilizarse pudo observar que estaba en la habitación de la enfermería y se encontraba toda vendada, de pies a cabeza y que le dolía absolutamente todo. Cuando estaba por agarrarle un ataque de ansiedad Dumbledore entró por la puerta seguido de madame Pomfrey y el profesor Snape.

-Señorita Granger, que bueno que despierte por fin.

-Director ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Por qué...

-No lo sabemos, la encontramos desmayada hace dos días en uno de los pasillos. Al poco rato de encontrarla empezó a gritar en sueños y esas heridas comenzaron a generarse por sí solas.

"¿Sueños?" pensó Hermione. Intentó recordar los últimos momentos antes de desmayarse... recordaba la biblioteca, se le había hecho demasiado tarde y se había apresurado para volver a su sala común cuando en medio de su recorrido se había desvanecido.

Pronto y en montones vinieron las imágenes del "sueño". Estaba soñando con los fundadores, estaba segura, después de todo había escuchado como se llamaban entre ellos y el apellido de alguno. Pero, había algo que no estaba bien en aquel sueño, los rostros de aquellas personas pudo reconocerlos, por lo menos a tres de ellas, en la cual a la denominada Rowena Ravenclaw era una copia bastante acertada a ella misma con unas pequeñas diferencias (como el cabello que era negro y liso).

-¿Señorita Granger?

Hermione reacciono de pronto y descubrió que en algún momento en el que se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos Poppy y Snape se habían retirado de la habitación. Fue cuando Hermione se dio cuenta que algo serio estaba pasando.

-Señor ¿Qué...

-Debo decirle señorita Granger que usted no fue a la única que le paso aquel raro y preocupante episodio. Verá, la señorita Weasley y el señor Potter...

-¿¡Harry y Ginny!? ¿¡Qué les sucedió, se encuentran bien!?

-Sí, se encuentran bien. La señorita Weasley paso por un tratamiento de emergencia debido a sus heridas y en cuanto a Harry, él también se encuentra fuera de peligro.

Hermione dio un profundo respiro de puro alivio.

-Ellos sin embargo aún se encuentran inconscientes, lo que no es de extrañar, de los tres es usted la que se encontraba en mejor estado, si se puede decir eso.

Tras unos segundos de silencio Hermione volvió a hablar.

-Profesor, no entiendo lo que sucede, tuve unos sueños bastante extraños que…

Dumbledore la interrumpió.

-Creo señorita Granger que es mejor que por el momento se olvide de estos sueños y descanse, su prioridad debe ser recuperarse. A pesar de que dije que era usted la que se encontraba en mejores condiciones eso no signifique que sus heridas sean leves.

-Pero… -De pronto Hermione se interrumpió al ver la mano de Dumbledore que se encontraba renegrida, parecía como si estuviera muerta. Sin embargo de pronto el director saco rápidamente a Hermione de su observación.

-Hablaremos de esto cuando los tres se encuentren recuperados. No se preocupe, como imaginara no tengo la intención de hacer caso omiso a este problema.

Hermione asintió en silencio. Tal vez Dumbledore tenía razón y debía preocuparse por el momento en recuperarse. Pero es que no podía sacar aquel "sueño" de la cabeza.

Precipitadamente alguien entro provocando un gran estruendo en la enfermería ocasionando que Hermione se sobresaltara.

-¡Señor Weasley le he dicho que no puede pasar!

La castaña pudo ver a Ron quien venía en su dirección sin hacer ni un poco de caso a madame Pomfrey.

-¡Hermione! –su amigo se abalanzo sin cuidado hacia ella para estrecharla entre sus brazos en un torpe abrazo que Hermione tuvo dificultades en devolver, sin embargo no pudo evitar dejar salir un quejido de dolor.

-¡Oh! Lo siento –Ron se separo lentamente y con más cuidado de Hermione- ¿E-estas bien? Quiero decir es obvio que no lo estas pero… me refería a… -Hermione sonrió enternecida al escuchar a Ron hablar tan rápido y torpemente.

-Estoy bien Ron – de pronto Weasley dejo de balbucear al escuchar a su amiga y suspiro aliviado.

-¿Y-y quien…

Pero antes de poder acabar la pregunta ambos escucharon como Dumbledore carraspeaba la garganta para llamar su atención.

-Ya debo irme señorita Granger. Recuerde, por el momento su prioridad es recuperarse.

Y deseándole una pronta recuperación salió de la enfermería dejando a Hermione y a Ron a solas.

-¿Quién te hizo esto Hermione? -Ron prosiguió con la pregunta que no había podido formular.-En el castillo no dejan de rumorear de que habían podido infiltrarse mortifagos en Hogwarts, y dejarlos en esas condiciones.

-No es de extrañar que pensaran algo por el estilo al estar nosotros tres en este estado. Aunque por supuesto que eso no fue lo que paso.

-¿Qué paso entonces? ¿Acaso ustedes tres fueron a hacer algo arriesgado? ¿Por qué no me llamaron, podría haber…

-No hicimos nada de lo que pudieras estar pensando Ron.

-¿Nada peligroso? –preguntó escéptico.

-Por supuesto que no. No sé que les podría haber pasado a Harry y Ginny pero yo estaba volviendo de la biblioteca cuando me desmaye y desperté hace unos segundos aquí.

-Pero Hermione, ¿¡entonces como es que terminaste en este estado!?

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior volviendo a pensar en aquel sueño.

-Bueno, cuando me desmaye tuve… un sueño extraño.

-¿Extraño?

-Perturbador. Es difícil de explicar.

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver este sueño con tu condición?

De pronto Hermione corrió las sabanas que la tapaban y levanto un poco su remera –Ron desvió la mirada avergonzado- que tenia puesta dejando ver la parte de sus costillas toda vendada. Paso sus dedos por su costado derecho quitándolos rápidamente ante la punzada de dolor. Podía recordar como en aquel "sueño" Rowena era lastimada en aquel exacto lugar y como segundos después esa misma herida se producía de la nada en ella. Si de algo estaba más que segura era de que aquel no era un simple "sueño".

-¿Hermione?

Hermione dio un respingo asustada, se había olvidado de Ron.

-Ron se que te parecerá difícil de creer pero el sueño tiene de hecho todo que ver.

Recostándose con cuidado paso a explicarle a su compañero aquel sueño.

-Al principio era todo muy confuso, estaba rodeada de sombras que revoloteaban por todos lados y que poco a poco iban tomando forma. Me encontraba aquí en Hogwarts cerca del bosque prohibido. Estaba en el centro de lo que parecía ser una batalla. Al principio intente esquivar las maldiciones que venían en mi dirección pero me di cuenta que estas solo me traspasaran como si yo no estuviera allí. Entonces escuche como a alguien gritar el nombre de Rowena.

-¿Rowena, Rowena Ravenclaw? ¿Uno de los fundadores?

Hermione dudo unos segundos en responder. Ella sabía que esa persona tenía que ser uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts, de hecho había visto a los otros tres pero… ¿Por qué entonces Ravenclaw se parecía tanto a ella? Y los demás, Gryffindor y Hufflepuff se parecían mucho a Ginny y Harry.

-Sí, era ella. Estaba en medio de la batalla luchando contra los hombres de Salazar Slytherin. En medio de la batalla termino herida y todo lo que a ella le pasaba terminaba pasándome a mí. Ésta herida…-Hermione roso su costado derecho para saber de qué herida hablaba –fue hecha por uno de los últimos hombres de Salazar en pie –Hermione de hecho pensaba que Rowena se había confiado un poco al ver tan pocos hombres en pie.

Ron seguía a duras penas el relato de Hermione provocándole más dudas que respuestas.

-Pero ¿Por qué te afectaría lo que le pasara a Rowena Ravenclaw?

-De hecho Ron Rowena tenía un parecido sorprendente a mí –Ron no pudo evitar agrandar los ojos en signo de sorpresa.

-¿Te refieres en apariencia o…?

-Sí, quiero decir, ella era igual a mí, una copia casi igual. Se notaba unos años mayor y ella tenía el pelo negro y liso, pero por lo demás era idéntica.

Su amigo se veía realmente estupefacto, seguramente tenía muchas preguntas en mente.

-Realmente no se qué significa este sueño pero también vi a Ginny y Harry ahí -Hermione vio como Ron estaba por bombardearla de preguntas por lo que se adelanto-. Eran Godric Gryffindor y Helga Hufflepuff.

-¿¡Harry y Ginny!? -Hermione asintió.

-Sí, eran ellos pero con pequeñas diferencias y se encontraban muy heridos. También pude ver a Slytherin pero si él realmente existe aquí no pude reconocerlo –Hermione creía que Salazar podría llegar a ser Voldemort ya que él era el heredero de Slytherin pero ella no conocía como fue alguna vez Tom Riddle por lo que no podía asegurar nada.

-¿Entonces Harry y Ginny pudieron haber pasado por eso, ese…? A-al sueño me refiero, quizás por eso están en ese estado también.

-Lo he pensado también. Creo que es muy probable pero no descartaría ninguna otra opción, aunque realmente no se me ocurre ninguna otra cosa. Con las medidas de seguridad que tiene Hogwarts ningún mortifago pudo haberse colado eso está claro. Vamos a tener que esperar a que despierten para averiguarlo.

Tres días más tardaron ambos en despertar y tanto a Harry como a Ginny se les dijo lo mismo que a Hermione – _que por el momento debían de recuperarse_ \- por lo que en ese momento los tres estaban en la enfermería junto con Ron. Madame Pomfrey había tenido que echar a muchos alumnos que habían ido a ver cómo estaban y preguntarles que les había pasado (quiso echar a Ron también pero este se resistió con uñas y dientes a no abandonar la enfermería). Hermione estaba realmente cansada de todos esos chismosos que no paraban de hacerle la misma pregunta.

-¡Ya estoy cansada de todos ellos! –Ginny asintió de acuerdo.

-Te entiendo, no ha pasado menos de un día desde que Harry y yo despertamos y ya estoy empezando a cansarme de esto también. No me imagino como debió ser para ti estos tres días.

Hermione suspiro agotada

-Podría haber sido mucho peor sin madame Pomfrey o Ron. –De pronto dirigió su vista a Harry quien se encontraba muy callado- ¿Harry?

Su amigo se sobresalto un poco.

-¿Si? –la peli-castaña frunció el ceño con preocupación.

-¿Estabas pensando en los sueños? –de pronto tanto Harry como Ginny la miraron sorprendido.

-¿Ustedes también lo tuvieron? –pregunto la pelirroja. Los otros dos asintieron.

De pronto hubo un silencio bastante tenso.

-Creo que deberíamos hablarlo ahora antes de que alguien más venga. Ya le he explicado a Ron un poco de los "sueños" y lo que sucedió en el mío -De pronto dirigió su mirada a Harry- ¿Quieres empezar tu Harry? Te veo un poco pensativo.

-Bueno... -comenzó inseguro-Antes que nada Ron creo que deberías…

Su amigo asintió sabiendo a que se refería, por lo que rápidamente levanto la varita y pronuncio el hechizo muffliato para evitar que oídos chismosos escucharan su conversación. Tras haber lanzado el hechizo Harry prosiguió.

-Era todo muy confuso al principio, lo único que podía ver eran sombras que se movían muy rápidamente, pero mediante pasaban los minutos las sombras se iban ralentizando, hasta que pude ver que me encontraba en Hogwarts, en el gran comedor.

Todos se encontraban escuchando muy atentos.

-Había muchas personas, me encontraba en medio de una batalla sin duda alguna. Pero antes siquiera de poder ver bien la situación me desvanecí apareciendo fuera de Hogwarts.

" _Harry se encontraba nuevamente desorientado, sin embargo esa sensación dio paso a una de dolor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Vio conmocionado las heridas que se repartían por su cuerpo, tenía un gran tajo en la pierna que estaba empezando a dolerle como los mil demonios. Aquella era la lesión que más le preocupaba, después tenía cortes superficiales en los brazos y en su rostro._

 _-¿¡Qué crees que haces Salazar!?_

 _Harry reacciono de su estupor al escuchar voces un poco alejadas de él. Al levantar la vista vio alarmado que a unos pasos de distancia suyo se encontraba Tom Riddle._

 _-¿¡Eres tú quien está tras esta emboscada al castillo!?_

 _De pronto Harry desvió una vez más su mirada dirigiéndola a la otra persona que allí se encontraba y una vez más se encontró fuera de lugar al ver que a quien pertenecía la voz era de hecho una persona muy similar a él con unos años más._

 _-Ya sabes que sí Godric, la realidad no cambiara aunque me lo preguntes._

 _-¿¡Como te atreves... Como eres capaz!? ¡Tú construiste este lugar! ¡Eres uno de los fundadores! ¿¡Y ahora vienes y pretendes destruir el catillo y a nosotros!?_

 _-¡Te lo deje en claro en el momento en que me fui, Godric! -y segundos después lo ataco usando hechizos no verbales mientras que Gryffindor se defendía de igual modo._

 _Harry veía todo desde su posición de la cual no se atrevía a dejar._

 _Salazar no dejaba de mandar hechizo tras hechizo a una velocidad impresionante que incluso Godric comenzaba a tener problemas. Segundos después con un hechizo de desarme lanzo a Gryffindor unos metros y sin varita. Sin embargo Godric se levanto como si nada._

 _-Cierto, hablas de tus vacías amenazas -dijo, continuando con su anterior conversación._

 _-No parecen tan vacías ahora ¿verdad? -Y cuando Harry pensó que era el fin para su copia otra persona apareció._

 _-¡Expulso! -Sin embargo Slytherin fue más rápido y con un protego desvió el hechizo._

 _-¡Helga!_

 _Y si Harry se había creído sorprendido al verse a sí mismo como Godric Gryffindor no estaba seguro como definir lo que sentía al ver a Ginny ahí._

 _-Tan entrometida como siempre Huffulpuf -dijo con odio Salazar._

 _Sin embargo ella haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras y sin quitar la vista de su contrincante se dirigió a Gryffindor._

 _-¿Te encuentras bien, Godric?_

 _-Helga vete, esto es entre Slytherin y yo._

 _-¿¡Esta atacando el castillo y a todo nosotros y dices que esto es entre tú y él!?_

 _Y por un momento, por un escaso segundo la fundadora de la casa de los tejones bajo la guardia para mirar a Godric. Segundo que Salazar aprovecho._

 _-¡Imperio!_

 _-¡Helga!_

 _-¡Ginny!_

 _Sin siquiera darle tiempo a alguno de los dos (aunque Harry no estaba seguro de poder hacer algo actuó por simple instinto) el encantamiento ya había dado contra la víctima._

 _-Maldición ¡Slytherin esto es entre tú y yo!_

 _-La impertinente de Helga tiene razón Gryffindor, esto dejo de ser entre tú y yo hace mucho tiempo._

 _Y a continuación usó su poder contra Huffulpuf para atacar a Godric, quien se encontraba desarmado, mediante ésta. Sin embargo antes de que el hechizo chocara contra él, rápidamente desenfundo su espada utilizando la hoja para desviar los encantamientos._

 _-Esa espada no te ayudara mucho tiempo._

 _Estuvieron así unos minutos (Helga atacando y Godric defendiéndose) hasta que Slytherin deshizo el hechizo de Huffulpuf y ataco a Godric (quien se encontraba con toda su atención en su atacante) con un hechizo simple que atrajo la espada hacía él. Una vez hecho esto dirigió su varita a Gryffindor quien se le quedo mirando desafiante a la expectativa. Sin embargo Salazar solo sonrió y de improviso cambio la trayectoria de su varita a una confundida Helga._

 _-¡Sectum! -Segundos después pudo escucharse como la mujer presa del dolor gritaba debido al profundo corte que el hechizo había provocado sobre su hombro. Godric corrió en seguida a su lado mientras Slytherin reía y se acercaba unos pasos a los dos amantes._

 _-Tu problema es, Godric -Salazar se detuvo a unos pasos de ellos -, que sigues pensando que esto es entre los dos. Tengo que admitir que esperaba un poco más de resistencia a que yo te matara así como así cuando dirigí mi varita hacía ti._

 _Godric simplemente le dirigía una mirada llena de odio._

 _-Pero si tanto deseas morir con gusto te lo concederé –y tras hacer un elegante giro con la espada levanto su propia arma contra Gryffindor-. ¿Qué mejor que morir que con tu propia espada?"_

-Después apareció Hermione, es decir, Rowena - _aunque era muy parecida a ti Hermione_ \- quien detuvo a Slytherin, estuvieron un rato luchando, sin embargo logro en algún momento lanzar algún hechizo - _no sé cual era-_ que lastimo gravemente a Godric. Fue el peor momento de todo lo que llevaba ahí, aún recuerdo como me desvanecía del dolor... Después desperté.

Al terminar de relatar el sueño, el lugar quedo en un profundo silencio.

-Eso es... -comenzó Hermione-. Algo parecido al mío también. Quiero decir, el lugar y las personas, contando el raro parecido entre nosotros.

-Lo mío también –dijo Ginny.

-No entiendo que significa todo esto –dijo Ron.

-Quizás…-Hermione mordió su labio inferior pensativa-… Bueno tal vez nosotros podríamos ser sus ¿herederos? Ya se que suena absurdo pero… lo que quiero decir es que Voldemort es el heredero de Slytherin ¿no? Y en los sueños él estaba ahí como Salazar.

-Pero Ginny y tú no son de Huffulpuf ni de Ravenclaw.

-Lo sé pero eso no debe ser indispensable. Y aunque lo fuera a mí por ejemplo el sombrero seleccionador quería ponerme en Ravenclaw o en Gryffindor pero como el sombrero tiene en cuenta tu consideración… Bueno, yo elegí quedarme en Gryffindor.

Los tres la miraron sorprendidos, Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Bueno, era un poco insegura en ese entonces y ya había conocido a Neville y a ustedes dos chicos y…

Harry y Ron le enviaron una sonrisa entendiendo sus razones.

-Bueno conmigo también considero a Huffulpuf pero deje que eligiera lo que pensaba que era mejor.

Ron le lanzo una mirada burlona.

-Claro que no lo hiciste -Ginny no pudo evitar sonrojarse tenuemente.

-¡Claro que sí!

-Claro que no.

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

-Es cierto que quería ir a Gryffindor ¿sí? Y tal vez lo haya pensado, pero nunca le dije "mándame a Gryffindor es ahí donde quiero estar" –Harry, Hermione y Ron empezaron a reír ocasionando que Ginny se enojara levemente. Quiso cruzarse de brazos para demostrarlo pero rápidamente se arrepintió pues la herida de su hombro dolió terriblemente ante el movimiento repentino y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un quejido de dolor mientras cerraba los ojos. Los tres dejaron de reír mientras Ron se apresuraba al lado de su hermana para ayudarla - _Harry lo hubiera hecho si su pierna lo hubiera dejado llegar a su lado_ \- y recostarla sobre las almohadas.

-Estoy bien solo… tengo que ser más cuidadosa.

Tras estar más tranquilos Ginny prosiguió con la idea de Hermione.

-Quizás Hermione tenga razón, es una posibilidad. Pero ¿Y si hay otra explicación?

Nadie dijo nada durante unos minutos.

-Como sea -comenzó Ron- no sacaremos ninguna otra explicación por ahora. Creo que lo mejor es que sigamos el consejo de Dumbledore y se preocupen en recuperarse por ahora.

-Ron tiene razón –prosiguió Harry- Después hablaremos con él sobre el asunto. Ahora lo mejor es descansar –después dirigió una mirada de preocupación a Ginny-. Sobre todo tú Ginny creo que eres la que en peor estado se encuentra, realmente necesitas recuperarte.

Y tras unos segundos de protesta por parte de la pelirroja Ron se fue de la enfermería para dejarlos descansar sin antes recibir unas exclamaciones de Hermione diciéndole que no se olvidara de pasarles los deberes a causa de sus ausencias.

* * *

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza con la continuación de la historia para aquellos interesados en leerla, realmente lo siento, pero he estado muy ocupada últimamente y no he podido publicarlo.**

 **Debo decir que también un motivo de mi tardanza es que la historia la tengo mas o menos formada en mi mente por partes. Por ejemplo tenía los primeros dos capítulos bien pensados en mi mente y adonde quiero ir con esto, pero un punto y el otro hay muchos acontecimientos por llenar y tengo que pensarlos bien.**

 **Espero que el capitulo les hayas gustado a todos aquellos que aun quieran seguir leyéndolo.**

 **Y por último pero no por eso menos importante ¡muchisimas gracias a aquellos que dejan comentarios y agregaron la historia a favoritos y los follows tambien! Muchisimas gracias :D me animan mucho a seguir con esto.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_**

 ** _Capitulo 3_**

Ya había pasado un mes ¡un mes! desde que los tres se encontraban en la enfermería. Si Madame Pomfrey no los dejaba salir pronto Harry estaba seguro que Ginny se levantaría sin hacer caso a Poppy y se iría a la sala común y seguirá con sus clases con toda la normalidad que podría. Y para su pesar Hermione no haría más que seguirla totalmente de acuerdo. Él no podría asegurar quien se encontraba de peor humor entre las dos, si su amiga o su novia. Rápidamente salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar entrar a madame Pomfrey.

Hermione se dispuso a quejarse sobre su larga estadía al ver llegar a Poppy sin embargo esta adelantándose a sus quejas pronuncio por quien sabe cuántas veces que todavía no podían salir de la enfermería.

Hermione no hizo más que indignarse ¿Cuánto tiempo los retendrían allí? ¡Si ya estaban mucho mejor! Solo debían ser más cuidados que de costumbre nada más. ¡Si ni siquiera habían podido hablar con Dumbledore por Merlín!

-Señorita Weasley ¿Qué hace? ¡Vuelva a la cama inmediatamente!

-¡Ginny! –Harry se alarmo al ver como se levantaba y agarraba su varita para guardarla en la túnica que acababa de ponerse

-¡No! ¡Ya estoy harta de estar aquí y no hacer nada! Me encuentro mucho mejor solo debo ser cuidadosa. Ya casi no me duele nada y mis heridas de hombro y abdomen (que eran las que más problemas habían causado) se encuentran muy bien y están cicatrizando perfectamente así que…

Ni lenta ni perezosa se dirigió hacia la puerta, sin embargo rápidamente madame Pomfrey se interpuso en su camino. Segundos después ambas se pusieron a discutir.

Harry y Hermione no sabían qué hacer, esta última estaría encantada de seguir a Ginny si Poppy no se viera tan furiosa.

La discusión termino abruptamente cuando Dumbledore entro a la enfermería.

-¿Qué está sucediendo Poppy? –La mujer se cruzo de brazos demostrando su enfado.

-Resulta que hay alumnos que intentan dejar la enfermería cundo deberían de estar tendidos en su cama sin hacer esfuerzos de mas.

Dumbledore miro a Ginny quien al igual que Pomfrey se cruzo de brazos y desvió la mirada del director.

-Me encuentro perfectamente bien y no veo la necesidad de pasar más tiempo aquí, es todo.

El director sonrió divertido ante la testarudez de las dos mujeres.

-Bueno –comenzó Dumbledore- No veo por qué no puedan dejar la enfermería sin unas cuantas advertencias.

-Pero… -madame Pomfrey se disponía a refutar.

-¿No están sanando sus heridas perfectamente, querida Poppy?

-Bueno si, pero aun así deberían de descansar y no hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo y…

-Por lo tanto con las medidas adecuadas podría abandonar la enfermería ¿no?

-Pues si pero…

-¿Ustedes se encuentran con la suficiente fuerza para seguir con sus clases? –dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacía Harry y Hermione, ya le había quedado claro que Ginny se encontraba más que lista para dejar la enfermería. Rápidamente los dos asintieron.

-Bueno entonces no veo por qué no puedan volver ya a sus clases sin unas cuantas advertencias ¿no Poppy? Y con la promesa de venir un día a la semana para seguir chequeando las heridas y ver que curan según lo estipulado.

Madame Pomfrey se rindió ante la insistencia del director, ella hubiera preferido que se quedaran unos días más descansando en la enfermería pero sabía que a veces ella podía ser un poco exagerada ante el cuidado de las personas, era algo que simplemente no podía evitar. Dejó que los cuatro se vayan no sin antes dar unas cuantas advertencias a los alumnos y que los esperaría la semana que viene para los chequeos.

Al salir por fin de la enfermería los tres dieron un profundo suspiro de alivio.

-¡Chicos! -Ron venía corriendo hacia ellos al verlos salir-. Iba a visitarlos justo ahora, qué bueno que haya coincidido con su salida. –Sus dos amigos como su hermana le sonrieron en respuesta.

-Creo –Dumbledore miro a Harry, Ginny y Hermione- que tenemos una charla pendiente. Por supuesto el señor Weasley también puede venir si así lo desea.

Ron asintió repetidas veces de forma rápida y segundos después los cinco se dirigieron a la oficina del director.

Al llegar Dumbledore se sentó tras su escritorio y conjuro unas sillas para los cuatro. Tras estar todos sentados prosiguió a hablar.

-Lamento que tengamos que hablar ahora cuando por fin acaban de salir de la enfermería pero creo que ya no podemos retrasar más esta charla –Harry, Hermione y Ginny asintieron de acuerdo y unos segundos después le contaron a Dumbledore que estaban haciendo antes de caer desmayados y que los tres habían tenido unos sueños muy similares. El director asintió ante lo último escuchando atentamente.

-Sí, recuerdo que la señorita Granger me dijo algo acerca de unos sueños.

Y segundos después los tres procedieron a contarle sobre estos "sueños": sobre Hogwarts, los fundadores, sus parecidos con estos y las heridas que iban obteniendo mediante sus replicas.

Al finalizar los cuatro estaban expectantes ante la respuesta de su director. Dumbledore aguardo unos segundos que no hicieron otra cosa que aumentar la expectativa de sus alumnos.

-Si no me equivoco ustedes deberían tener algunas suposiciones con respecto a esto ¿no?

-Bueno, si –dijo dubitativa Hermione- aunque quizás no sean muy acertadas, son solo suposiciones. Puede haber más posibilidades mucho más acertadas -Dumbledore asintió.

-Y ¿A qué suposiciones han llegado?

-Pues –esta vez fue Ginny quien respondió-creemos que nosotros tal vez podamos ser los herederos de los fundadores y… que quizás aquellos sueños no fueron más que unos recuerdos de nuestros antepasados. Me refiero a que, como pudimos ver a Tom Riddle que es el heredero de Slytherin siendo justamente Salazar creemos que tal vez no es simple coincidencia –La menor de los Weasley no podía evitar explicar el porqué de aquel pensamiento que tal vez sonaba realmente disparatado. Dumbledore sin embargo volvió a asentir sin mirar a nadie en específico.

-Harry creo que recordaras –y _espero ustedes también sepan_ \- que fue la profesora Sybill quien dijo tu profecía ¿no? –Los cuatro asintieron confusos ante el cambio de tema tan abrupto-. Resulta que el mismo día que ustedes tuvieron este episodio – _si así podemos llamarlo_ \- la profesora trelawney tuvo una visión bastante esclarecedora.

Y segundos después procedió a relatarles esta nueva profecía:

 _"De una antigua rivalidad los cuatro volverán a reunirse nuevamente para ponerle fin de una vez por todas a un viejo enfrentamiento. El elegido no peleara solo en esta lucha y nuevamente sus antiguos compañeros se alzaran poderosos a su lado para enfrentar a las tinieblas, todos más poderosos que nunca."_

Todos quedaron callados digiriendo la información que Dumbledore les había dado y lo que eso significaba.

-Creo Señorita Weasley que sus suposiciones no son tan descabelladas como pienso que supone.

Ron se levanto de la silla tan bruscamente que ésta termino en el suelo, sin embargo ninguno hizo caso de la silla y dirigieron su mirada a Weasley que estaba tan rojo como su cabello.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Mi hermana no va a luchar contra el innombrable! –segundos de decir esto fue su hermana quien se levanto esta vez.

-¡Tu no decides por mi Ronald! ¡Yo también puedo pelear! ¡VOY a pelear!

-¡Por supuesto que no lo harás!

-¡Lo haré! ¡Además ya escuchaste esa profecía, yo tengo que estar ahí!

Mientras discutían Ron se iba poniendo cada vez más y más rojo del coraje, ni Hermione ni Harry se atrevían a intervenir.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera eres mayor de edad!

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! ¡La edad no define mi potencial mágico!

-¡Yo no hablo de eso!

Se notaba que la discusión iba para rato ya que ninguno de los dos iba dar el brazo a torcer, sin embargo Dumbledore detuvo el incesante parloteo de los hermanos.

-Creo que esto va más allá de la edad Sr. Weasley. Me temo que desde ahora la señorita Weasley como la señorita Granger son tan parte de esto como el Sr. Potter.

Tras estas palabras y después de que Ron se tranquilizara un poco –aunque seguía sin estar de acuerdo- siguieron hablando de la profecía.

-¿Usted cree que seamos sus herederos, profesor?

-Por supuesto que sí, Harry. Y si tras sus sueños me quedaba alguna duda esta profecía me lo confirma totalmente.

-Pero ¿Por qué ahora tenemos estos sueños? ¿Por qué no antes?

-No puedo estar seguro de eso señorita Granger –Hermione se decepciono un poco tras la respuesta.

Estuvieron un rato más hablando de esto, mas sin embargo ninguno de los cuatro estaban muy seguros de nada. Sabían que eran los herederos de los fundadores y que había una nueva profecía sobre ellos y Voldemort, pero ¿Qué significaba ser sus herederos? ¿Significaba que iban a cambiar de algún modo? ¿Iban a saber cosas que antes no? ¿Su magia se fortalecería? ¿Se harían más poderosos? ¿Iban a seguir teniendo sueños extraños con respecto al pasado de Godric, helga y Rowena?

Dumbledore no podía contestar ninguna de esas respuestas, afirmaba que lo único por hacer era darle tiempo al tiempo. Las respuestas vendrían en su momento, solo debían esperar.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la sala multipropósito para hablar más tranquilos. Harry paso tres veces por el lugar mientras pensaba "necesitamos un lugar para hablar tranquilamente". La puerta apareció segundos después y tras ella pudieron ver una sala un tanto parecida a la sala común de Griffyndor. Había una chimenea donde el fuego chispeaba tranquilamente y frente a esta unos sillones. Tras sentarse (Ron y Hermione se sentaron juntos al igual que Ginny y Harry en los sillones del frente) un tenso silencio se formo entre los cuatro.

-¿Q-qué piensan de todo esto? –Ron harto del silencio fue quien formulo la pregunto un poco nervioso.

-Que todo se complicara a partir de ahora.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto Harry.

-Bueno estoy casi segura de que Voldemort también tuvo este episodio – _el de los sueños quiero decir_ \- y creo que no tardara mucho en sacar conclusiones si es que no lo hizo ya.

-¿Y eso es malo Hermione? –dijo Ron

-No estoy segura, pero creo que debemos empezar a prepararnos. Cuando la profecía decía "todos más poderosos que nunca" me temo que no esté hablando de notros solos. Por eso digo que deberíamos empezar a prepararnos desde ahora.

-¿Prepararnos de que forma?

-Me refiero que debemos ahora más que nunca aprender toda la magia que podamos, sobre todo la defensiva.

-Me parece bien –afirmo Ron- Y que mejor momento que el presente.

-¿Empezar a practicar desde ahora? –Pregunto Harry- Pero no tenemos las cosas necesarias aquí.

-Amigo estamos en la sala de los menesteres simplemente necesitamos pensar en lo que necesitamos y aparecerá ¿no?

-¿Y por donde piensas que deberíamos empezar? –rebatió Harry.

-Pues… -sin saber que decir miro a Hermione quien estaba por decir algo.

-Podríamos… podríamos aprender a ser animagos- tanto Harry y Ron como Hermione dirigieron su mirada a Ginny quien acababa de hablar.

-Todavía estoy en desacuerdo en que te metas en esto, es muy peligroso –su hermana estaba dispuesta a seguir con la disputa de antes pero Hermione se le adelanto.

-Basta Ron, Ginny es parte de esto también tanto si te gusta como si no. Además ella ya no es una niña ¿O no recuerdas que el año pasado ella se infiltro en el ministerio con nosotros?

-Esto es diferente Hermione ¡No estamos hablando de infiltrarnos en el ministerio, estamos hablando de una guerra!

-¡Precisamente! ¡Estamos en guerra Ron, y por más que quieras que ella no se involucre no puedes aislarla del mundo entero y ya! ¡La guerra tarde o temprano la alcanzara!

-¡Pues prefiero que sea lo más tarde que se pueda!

Hermione se estaba exasperando y busco a su otro amigo en busca de ayuda. Harry al notar su mirada sintió como su boca se secaba. ¿Qué debía de hacer? Él tampoco quería que Ginny se metiera en esto y sin embargo Hermione tenía razón, una guerra parecía estar a la vuelta de la esquina y esta no tardaría en llegar a su novia por más que intentaran alargar ese momento. Él sabía muy bien que las guerras afectan a todas las personas involucradas o no. Y ahí había otra cuestión. Ginny parecía estar más que implicada en esto. Tras unos acontecimientos de 180° su novia parecía ahora indispensable para derrotar a Voldemort y Harry ya había sentido en carne propia cuando la gente intentaba apartarte de algo en lo que eres el mayor implicado.

Nuevamente Harry miro a Hermione y después a Ron y a Ginny quienes también estaban dirigiendo su mirada a la de él.

Su mirada verde choco contra la marrón de su novia. Sabía que si decía algo para apartarla de este asunto ella no se lo iba a perdonar fácilmente. Pero Ron también se enojaría con él si decía algo a favor de su hermana. Pero Ginny se veía tan decidida y fuerte en ese momento que no tuvo el valor para excluirla de donde tenía todo el derecho de estar.

-Creo… creo que Hermione tiene razón Ron.

Su amigo se puso rojo de la furia y tras una mirada a los tres se dirigió a la puerta de la sala y salió del lugar. Harry sin ver a las dos mujeres se apresuro a seguirlo.

-¡Espera, Ron! ¡Ron!

-¿¡Qué quieres!? –El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta bruscamente cuando Harry por fin le había dado alcance. Ron no había corrido pero tenía las piernas tan largas y al caminar tan rápido podía cruzar los pasillos rápidamente ocasionando que Harry cuando había salido de la sala tuviera que correr para alcanzarlo.

-¡Que capacites! Sabes que Hermione tiene razón

Él desvió su mirada y le dio la espalda a Harry, sin embargo no se alejo por lo que su amigo tomo eso como buena señal.

-A mí tampoco me gusta mucho que Ginny también esté involucrada en esto, pero ya escuchaste, no podemos alejarla, es inútil, las cosas llegarán a ella tarde o temprano. Y no se tu pero prefiero que esté con nosotros donde podamos vigilarla y que aprenda todo lo que pueda a nuestro lado a estar pensando cada segundo si se encuentra segura.

Habiendo dicho todo lo que tenía que decir para intentar aplacar el enojo de Ron espero alguna reacción en su amigo. Sin embargo pasaron los segundos y él no decía nada. Estaba sopesando si debía insistirle o dejarlo solo para que pensara tranquilamente cuando por fin Ron se dio la vuelta y hablo.

-Yo se que tienen razón Harry. Sé que es injusto de mi parte intentar alejarla de esto sobre todo cuando es una de las más implicadas. Pero es mi hermana Harry y si… y si llega a pasarle algo…

Ron no pudo continuar y su amigo no le insistió. Él no tenía familia pero creía saber lo que sentía Ron, Hermione era como su hermana después de todo y ella también estaba más que implicada en este asunto. Intentando mostrarle apoyo coloco su mano en el hombro de Ron.

-Por eso tiene que estar con nosotros Ron porque no permitiremos que les suceda nada.

-Hay personas con quien podría estar más segura Harry.

-No con lo que está por venir Ron, no con el papel que ella tiene en lo que se avecina.

Dando finalizada la charla tras el asentimiento de Ron los dos se dirigieron nuevamente a la sala multipropósito, sin embargo al entrar vieron que el lugar a pesar de seguir igual estaba llenos de libros y Hermione y Ginny estaban las dos juntas sentadas en el lugar que antes ocupaba Harry con su novia. Las dos estaban inclinadas mirando el mismo libro y hablando entre ellas sin embargo al escuchar la puerta abrirse dirigieron su mirada a los dos hombres. Los cuatro se quedaron mirando unos segundos hasta que Ron hablo.

-Lamento lo de recién y… sé que no debería intentar apartarte Ginny pero… bueno eres mi hermana.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no pondrás ningún reparo en que me quede con ustedes?

Con toda su fuerza de voluntad Ron asintió un poco inseguro. Ginny se levanto y rápidamente se dirigió donde su hermano para darle un abrazo

-Gracias por entender –Ella sabía que su hermano no iba a poder alejarla a pesar de sus esfuerzos pero estaba muy aliviada de que entendiera su posición.

Ron un poco incomodo y sonrojado devolvió torpemente el abrazo y se separo rápidamente y carraspeo la garganta para alejar el momento incomodo.

-Bueno y… ¿Qué estaban haciendo? –Hermione quien los miraba enternecida fue quien contestó.

-Estábamos investigando –Todos se acercaron para ponerse más cómodos-. Hicimos aparecer un par de libros y algunos sobre los animagos –Harry la miro interesado.

-¿Es enserio lo de convertirse en animago? –Ron se veía entusiasmado ante la idea.

-No lo sé, es magia muy avanzada y si algo no sale bien los resultados pueden ser desastrosos.

-Vamos Hermione no seas pesimista –su amiga le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-No soy pesimista Ronald son los hechos –después volvió su mirada al libro en su regazo-. No miento cuando digo que es magia muy avanzada, solo magos poderos y habilidosos pueden llegar a ser animagos.

-Por favor Hermione si Rita Skeeter puede ser un animago nosotros también.

-¿Rita Skeeter es un animago? –Ginny no podía creerlo, ella también le había echado una ojeada al libro y no podía creer como esa periodista de segunda pudiera hacer tal hazaña.

-Sí, un escarabajo.

-Vaya, así que un insecto, que apropiado –Ginny asintió para sí misma.

-Oye Hermione ¿Se puede elegir que animal ser?

-Por supuesto que no Ron, el animal del que uno tome forma es según la personalidad de la persona.-Pudo ver la creciente decepción de Ron sin embargo segundos después desapareció.

-Oh, bueno tampoco es tan malo. ¿Y qué animales les gustaría ser? –Todos se quedaron unos segundos pensando en la pregunta.

-Bueno no estoy segura, pero tal vez uno que tenga mucha velocidad, no estaría mal una pantera –Ginny quedo un segundo perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Yo no estoy segura.

-¿Y qué tal tu Harry?

-Me gustaría ser un ciervo.

-¿cómo tu patronus? –Harry asintió- Yo me conformaría con cualquiera mientras no sea una serpiente o un murciélago.

-O un hurón –Los cuatro comenzaron a reír.

-O un hurón –afirmo Ron.

-Creo que no debemos ilusionarnos mucho, podríamos tardar bastante en conseguir transformarnos.

-Que aguafiestas Hermione –dijo Ginny.

-Aun así quiero intentarlo –intervino Harry. Los otros dos asintieron estando de acuerdo con el pelinegro. Hermione suspiro resignada.

-Muy bien. –la peli castaña se levanto precipitadamente para sorpresa de los demás, se cruzo de brazos, cerró los ojos y el lugar se agrando dejando un gran espacio sin amueblar.

-Hermione ¿qué haces?

-Preparo las cosas para poder transformarnos Ron.

-¿¡Podemos transformarnos ahora!?

-No, claro que no.

-¿Pero si acabas de decir…

-Para transformarse en un animago –interrumpió- hay que hacer, por así decirlo, dos pasos.

Mientras hablaba Hermione estaba buscando en las pilas de libros, tras transcurrir unos minutos pudieron escuchar como decía en vos baja "aquí esta". Segundos después mientras buscaba una página determinada del libro iba caminando al centro del gran espacio que acababa de aparecer. Se quedo poco tiempo ahí parada buscando la página que parecía no encontrar, sin embargo no pareció durar mucho porque rápidamente y con la varita empezó escribir en el piso unos signos muy complejos.

-Hermione…- Sin embargo esta lo interrumpió.

-No me distraigas Ron, necesito estar concentrada.

Medio hora había pasado y parecía estar por fin terminando con eso que estuviera haciendo. Cuando por fin termino los otros tres se acercaron para ver el final de aquello.

Ocupando un gran espacio (que ninguno se atrevió a pisar) había un perfecto círculo de lo que pareciera ser que estaba conformado de complejas runas, y alrededor y en su interior habían más runas igual de complejas.

-Esto que ven aquí es el primer paso que hay que hacer para transformarse en animagos. Hay que pararse en el centro y recitar un complejo hechizo – _que tengo aquí_ \- y esas runas que ven ahí empezaran a recorrer su cuerpo.

-¿Eso es todo? –preguntó Ron.

-Esto requiere de una gran cantidad de magia Ron, mientras más tiempo pase más débil te sentirás debido a que tu magia es absorbida por el círculo. Y por si fuera poco es crucial que digan el encantamiento a la perfección ¿escucharon? No pueden equivocarse al recitar el hechizo porque las consecuencias podrían ser desastrosas.

-¿Que tan desastrosas? –Ron se había puesto pálido de repente.

-No estoy tan segura pero no es algo que se pueda revertir fácilmente, el círculo también tiene que estar bien hecho por supuesto. Es por eso que esto debe hacerse con ayuda del ministerio ellos tienen las cosas necesarias para revertir los resultados catastróficos.

-Y ¿Quién quiere empezar? –Pregunto Ginny, sin embargo un denso silencio se instalo en la habitación- ¿Por qué no empiezas tu, hermanito? Te veías muy entusiasmado hace un momento.

Ron empalideció más ocasionando que el rojo de su cabello resaltara mucho.

-Bueno…

-No pasara nada mientras no te equivoques en el hechizo Ron, el circulo está bien hecho ya lo verifique –El pelirrojo igual de pálido asintió.

-Muy bien, si…, puedo hacerlo.

Estuvo veinte minutos tratando de leer el libro sin que le temblaran las manos, sin embargo y viendo que era caso perdido Hermione le saco el libro de las manos.

-Tranquilízate un poco Ron así no podrás nunca realizarlo bien. Si quieres puedo hacerlo yo primero para que veas que sucede –Su amigo asintió rápidamente mientras el color de su cara iba normalizándose poco a poco.

Hermione a comparación de su amigo sostuvo el libro diez minutos y después se lo dio a Ginny para que lo sostuviera. Sus amigos veían nerviosos e impacientes como ella se ponía en el centro del círculo y levantaba la varita firmemente sostenida en su mano derecha, los tres adelantaron un paso involuntariamente.

Hermione comenzó a recitar el complejo hechizo, las letras comenzaron a resplandecer y poco a poco iban retrocediendo dirigiéndose a ella rodeando su cuerpo. Ginny pudo ver cómo caía una gota de sudor por el rostro de su amiga.

Pareciera haber pasado una eternidad cuando Hermione había dado fin al encantamiento y las últimas runas desaparecían en ella y ésta caía de rodillas al piso con la respiración errática

-¡Hermione! –Grito Harry

Los tres se acercaron velozmente a su amiga.

-¡Hermione ¿estás bien?! ¡¿Algo salió mal?! ¡Debí haberlo hecho yo primero!

-¡Déjala respirar, Ron! –exclamo Ginny.

Harry la alzo entre sus brazos y la dirigió al sofá. Tras unos segundos en la que su respiración se normalizaba y su color de piel que estaba bastante pálida iba retomando a la normalidad fue cuando por fin pudo hablar.

-Estoy bien, es solo que… fue realmente agotador –todos asintieron aliviados al escuchar que nada había salido mal.

Harry dirigió su mirada al reloj que estaba en la pared de la sala mirando con sorpresa que ya era demasiado tarde, era casi la hora de la cena, por lo que al comentárselo a sus amigos se dirigieron (Ron ayudo a Hermione a levantarse a pesar de la insistencia de ella de que estaba bien) a la sala común.

* * *

 **Bueno, de este capitulo debo decir que me gusto mucho escribirlo y el resultado, espero que les guste a ustedes también :D**

 **Tengo que decir que me partí los sesos pensando en una profecía y que al final a salido lo que leyeron arriba, espero que no les haya disgustado el resultado.**

 **Otra cosa que me costo mucho fue una forma de transformarse en animagos, pues no es fácil y no dice en ninguna parte del libro como se hace y en pottermore tampoco encontré mucho ajajaja así que ahí tienen también lo que se me ha ocurrido al final (aunque todavía falta una parte :p ). Y nuevamente espero que eso también les haya gustado, por mi parte creo que quedo bastante bien.**

 **Por cierto, ¡actualice más pronto esta vez :D!**


End file.
